Daddy Issues
by docsangel
Summary: Penny has been working for the SONS for almost a year and is finally starting to feel like she has a family and she will do whatever it takes to protect her family. But will they stand by her like she has stood by them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at Teller Morrow for almost a year now and the people here treat me like family. I grew up in Tennessee but when my mom died, I moved out here to get away from what was left of my life and start new. I applied for a job here and Gemma gave it to me five minutes after meeting me. I love these guys. I would do anything for them and I know they would do anything for me. That's how a family works. Or at least that's what Gemma told me. I wouldn't know. My family wasn't close at all. I pretty much raised myself and I've never depended on anyone but myself. I basically adopted the motto that the only person you could trust is yourself. But that's changed a little since I've been here. I've not completely let my guard down but I have started letting them in a little at a time.

It's Friday and there's a party, like there is every Friday night and knowing that we all still have to work in the morning, they still party. "You hanging out tonight Lass?" Chibs asks as he comes in to clock out. "I don't know." I say. "Yes she is and I'm setting you up a dorm so you don't have to worry about driving." Gemm says and I nod. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her. Kissing my cheek she says "We got you baby. Now go in and relax a little. You've worked that cute little ass off all week. You deserve it." she says. I hug her before heading inside with Chibs.

Walking up to the bar, I get a beer and look around at the people that have slowly become the only semblance of family that I've ever had and smile. Seeing Juice and Happy shooting pool with a couple of croweaters. Seeing Jax and Tara sitting in a corner, snuggled up. Seeing Bobby and now Chibs laughing at the prospect. Opie and Piney sitting at the bar on the other end just spending time together. Seeing Gemma and Clay watching the family with smiles on their faces and then seeing Tig sitting on one of the couches with a croweater in his lap kissing her. I turn back to the bar and the croweater hands me another beer. "Thanks." I say. "You okay Penny?" she asks. "Yeah. Just taking it all in." I tell her. "They are a tight family aren't they?" she asks.

"Yeah. They are." I tell her. I sit there a little longer and Bobby walks over. "You hanging out tonight I see." he says. "Yeah. Gemma didn't leave me much of a choice." I tell him laughing. "Yeah. She's like that." he tells me laughing with me. "You know, we're glad you're here kid." he tells me and I smile. "Thanks Bobby. I love being around you guys. Shows me what a real family is." I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I pretty much raised myself. Mom was a junkie and dad was gone before I was born. I honestly didn't think that real families existed, as bad as that sounds." I tell him. "Well, we're really glad you're here." he tells me before kissing my cheek and heading back to find a girl for the night. It isn't long before I head to the dorm that Gemma set up for me...alone.

The next morning, I wake up and head out for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, Gemma is there at the table with her own cup. "Morning Gemma." I say. "Morning baby. How'd you sleep?" she asks. "Pretty good. You?" I ask. "Good baby." she says. I fill up my cup and say "I'm gonna open up the shop." I tell her before kissing her cheek and heading to the office. It's been slow today and Tig walks in. Sitting on the couch, he asks "You okay Doll?" I look at him and nod my head yes. "Yeah. Just getting things done." I tell him and he nods. A couple of minutes later, a cop car pulls up and we see Hale get out of his jeep. "Where's Tig?" he asks Clay. Tig walks out of the office and I stand at the door listening. "Right here." Tig says as he walks the short distance to where Hale was standing. "I'm looking into a missing person report. Jack Roberts was reported missing. Last seen two nights ago." Hale says. "You're point?" Tig asks. "Well, things happen in Charming, the SONS are usually behind it. Someone saw a man matching your description leaving his house two nights ago." Hale says. "Wasn't me." Tig says. "Where were you two nights ago?" Hale asks. Before he can answer, I step out and say "With me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all look at me shocked and Hale says "Really." I nod and say "Yeah. Really." as I walk over to Tig and he puts his arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Care you come down to the station to give a statement?" he asks. "Sure." I tell him and let go of Tig. Hale heads to his jeep and I look at Tig and ask "It will look more believable if you give me a ride." I tell him and he nods. We walk to his bike and he hands me a helmet before putting on his own and we get on the bike and head to the police station behind Hale.

Walking in, Tig waits outside and I walk in with Hale. Sitting in an interview room, Hale sits across from me. "Tell me where Trager was two nights ago." he says. "Like I said at the lot, he was with me. All night." I tell him. "All night?" he asks. "Yeah. That's usually what all night means." I tell him. "And there's no way he could have slipped out while you were sleeping?" Hale asks. "Honey, we weren't sleeping." I tell him laughing. He looks at me shocked. "Look Penny, you seem like a nice girl." he says and I lean back in the chair and cross my arms over my chest. "But guys like Trager, they use women. All you are to him is an easy lay." he tells me, trying to get into my head. "What makes you think I'm not using him to work out some daddy issues?" I ask him, smirking. He looks at me a little shocked and I say "Look, Tig came over to hang out with me and we hooked up. We were up all night, together. He didn't slip out and we didn't sleep. So there's no way he could have been anywhere but in bed with me. However, I will say, he's a pretty good lay. Are we done?" I ask. "Yeah. We're done. Thank you for your cooperation." he tells me before leading me out.

I walk out of the police station and head to Tig. He hands me my helmet and gets on the bike. I lean over and kiss his cheek, whispering "Head to my house." before we put on our helmets and head to my house, Hale following a safe distance behind me. We get to my house and head inside, seeing Hale park a couple of houses down. Once inside, I look at Tig and he asks "Why did you do that?" I put my purse down and slip off my shoes before answering. "Tig, I'm not stupid. I know what you guys do. But I also know you don't do the things you do just to do it. You do it to protect your family and to protect this town. Can't very well do that if you're in jail. So, if me being your alibi keeps you out of jail, I'll do it." I tell him. I move to the couch and he sits beside me. "What did you tell him?" he asks. "He was asking where you were again and I said you were with me all night. That we were in bed. He asked if there was anytime that you could have slipped out while I was sleeping and I told him we weren't sleeping. He started telling me that you only see women as an easy lay and I asked how did he know I wasn't using you to work through some daddy issues." I say and he smirks. "I told him we were in bed all night and that we weren't sleeping but that you were a pretty good lay." I tell him and he starts laughing. "At least you made me sound good Doll." he says. I look outside and see it's starting to get dark. "Call Clay and let him know you're staying here. Hale needs to see you spending the night here. I'll fill the guys in when we get to the clubhouse tomorrow." I tell him. "Good idea." he says. He calls Clay while I head to the bedroom to change for bed. He walks to the bedroom door as I am pulling my tanktop on with my back to the door and he clears his throat. I turn to look at him and he says "We have to be at the clubhouse by nine in the morning." he tells me. I nod and head to the bed. "Come on." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and I say "Incase Hale snoops around." I tell him and he nods. Stripping down to his boxers, we both get into bed and I have my back to him. A couple of minutes later, I feel him put his arm across my waist and we both go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on my side and Tig on his back and my head on his chest. I get up and he starts to stir. I head to the kitchen to make coffee while he's in the shower. When he walks out a few minutes later, I hand him his coffee. "You okay?" he asks me. I look up at him and say "Yeah." He looks at me for a minute and says "You can retract it if you aren't comfortable with this." he tells me and I shake my head no. "I'm not doing that. Tig, you're a good man. You have such a big heart. If the role had been reversed, would you have done the same thing?" I ask. "Yeah. We all would. You're one of us sweetheart." he tells me and I look down at my coffee. "What?" he asks. I laugh a little. "I've never been a part of anything before. I never had a family but you guys treat me like I actually mean something to you guys. That means a lot." I say. "Doll, you do mean something to us. And you stepping up like this? Just means you see us as family as much as we see you." he tells me before pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around him and we just stand there. "Thank you." he whispers. I look up at him and see something. I just nod slightly and say "We better go." He nods and we head out the door. Both of us on his bike since my car was still at the lot.

Pulling up to the lot, we see a police car following us. As we get off the bike, I lean close to his ear and say "Cop car followed us." He nods as he gets off the bike and looks towards the cop car and then reaches for my hand and laces his fingers with mine before we walk into the clubhouse. As soon as we walk in, Gemma sees us and we let go of each other's hands. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say. She looks at me and asks "You good?" I nod and say "Yeah." She looks at me concerned and asks "You having second thoughts?" I shake my head and say "No." I say softly and she gives me that knowing look that all moms have. Putting her arm around my shoulder she says "Well, you took the right step getting there." I look at her and she smirks at me as I blush a little. "Church." Clay calls and he looks at me and says "You too sweetheart." I nod and follow him and the guys inside.

Once we are all inside, I am standing by the door, looking down at my feet, not sure where I am supposed to go or if I am expected to stay at the door when Tig says "Come here Doll." I look at him and he pulls a chair from the corner for me to sit between him and Clay. I walk over and take the seat he offers. Once I sit down, Clay says "Yesterday Hale came by asking for Tig. Talking about someone reported someone matching his description leaving the house of a missing person that was reported. When Hale asked where Tig was a few nights ago, our girl here, gave him an alibi." Clay says and I look down at my hands that were in my lap. "What did you tell them?" Bobby asks softly. I look up but don't meet his eyes and say "He asked where Tig was and I said he was with me all night." I say and they all start smirking and I blush a little more. "You gave your statement. What did you tell him?" Clay asks. I finally look at Clay, who's been the closest thing to a father that I've had since I've been here and say "Hale asked if I would come to the station and make a statement and I agreed. I had Tig take me. Thought it would look more believable if he was the one to take me. I told Hale that he was in bed with me all night. He asked if Tig could have slipped out while I was sleeping and I told him that we weren't sleeping but that he was a good lay." I say and they all start laughing. "Hale told me that I seemed like a nice girl and that guys like Tig only see women as an easy lay." I say and Kozik asks "What did you tell him?" I smirk and say "I asked him how did he know I wasn't using Tig to work through some daddy issues." I say and they all laugh harder. "That's our girl." I hear Jax say and I blush a little more. "She had me stay the night last night because Hale followed us to her house and camped out a few doors down." Tig says. "That makes sense. Harder to say that she's covering for you." Bobby says. "What are we going to do though?" Juice asks. We all look at him. "She gave him an alibi but they can't keep up the show forever. It's not fair to her or him." he says. I look down at my hands again. I know he's right. Tig reaches over and takes my hand and says "Look, we'll figure out a way to get out of this and you still be protected." Tig says and I look at him. "Can I get a minute with Tig please?" I ask and Clay nods before they all leave us alone for a minute.

When the door closes, I don't look at him but he says "I appreciate you doing this for me but we'll find a way to get you out of this." he tells me. "Tig, I told you why I did it but there's more to it." I say but don't look up. "What's that Doll?" he asks. "I kind of have a thing for you so I figured that if I showed you that I had your back, you'd magically see me as more than the kid that works in the office." I tell him. Tilting my head up, he says "I do see you as more. Let's just take it a day at a time but let's get past this first." he tells me and I nod. The guys come back in and Clay tells me that they will figure this out. "Just tell me what you need from me." I say and Clay smiles. I look at him and then the rest of the guys and say "You're the closest thing to a family that I've ever had. You guys have had my back since I first got here. I have yours." I say and go to turn but Tig's hand on my wrist stops me. I look at him and he kisses my forehead and says "Go to Gemma. We'll talk after this." I nod and do what he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the guys come out of church, Tig looks around for me. "She's out at the boxing ring." Gemma tells him and he nods. Tig walks out to the boxing ring and I am sitting on one of the tables. He takes a seat next to me and asks "You okay Doll?" I don't look at him but say "Yeah. You guys figure things out?" I ask and he says "We think so but I want to talk to you." I just nod. "Did you mean it?" he asks. I nod again. He reaches over and takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I lay my head on his shoulder and ask "What do you want to do?" He kisses the top of my head and says "Well, for now, we're taking it a day at a time but you're mine. You've already shown you can be a good Old Lady and we'll get there but for now, we're together." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly.

After sitting there for a little while, neither of us saying anything, he stands and steps between my knees. Cupping my face he says "Thank you Penny." I just nod. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss before putting his forehead to mine. "You're mine Penny." he says. "And you're mine?" I ask. "Yeah Doll. I am." he tells me.

We head into the clubhouse and he sits at the bar and pulls me between his legs. The prospect hands both of us beers and we stand there with me snuggle into him. I look at Gemma and she just smiles and nods her approval. Clay walks over and asks "You two work shit out?" Tig nods and Clay pats my shoulder and says "Happy for you baby girl." I smile at the nickname he always calls me.

We sit around for a little longer and the door is busted in. Hale leads in his band of pigs and says "Everyone down." We all go to get down and one of the cops grabs me. "Let her go." Tig yells as the toss me to the floor. He gets down beside me. "You okay baby?" I look at him and nod. "I'm okay." I tell him. "We have a search warrant so no one moves." Hale says. We all stay on the floor and Juice looks at me and says "After this I want a huge bacon burger." I laugh at him and say "That sounds good." and Tig pulls me to him and starts laughing. "I got some meat for you." I look at him and and then to Juice and say "Raincheck." and he starts laughing. "Well, looks like you two are still trying to make us believe you're together." Hale says. "Why do you have such a problem with me and Tig?" I ask him, looking up from the floor. He doesn't answer. I look at Tig and say "Think he's jealous I'm riding your dick and not his?" I ask and the guys stifle their laughs. "That's enough or I take you both in." Hale says. "Think we can get cells next to each other?" I ask Tig and he pulls me closer and kisses me hard.

After they search the clubhouse and don't find anything, they head out. Tig gets up and helps me up off the floor as Clay walks up. "They didn't find shit. But you baby girl, are going to make a strong Old Lady." he tells me. "Thanks Clay." I say and when he walks away, Tig says "He's right. You will." I lay my head against his chest and feel him kiss the top of my head. "We gotta head out brothers." Clay says. We walk them outside and I kiss him softly. "Please be safe." I say. "I will. Stay here and where Gemma can see you." he tells me and I nod. "I will." I say, using his words back at him. I kiss him one more time before stepping back next to Gemma.

Walking into the clubhouse, we sit at the bar and the prospect hands both of us beers. "You did good baby." she tells me and I nod. "What?" she asks. "I've been here a lot when the guys have left out like this and was fine. Why does this time feel different?" I ask. "Because all of those other times, he didn't know you cared about him. Now he does. That changes things baby. Changes for the better though. He'll come back to you." she tells me and I nod. "Does it get easier?" I ask. "No but you learn to fake it." she tells me laughing and I laugh too. We sit and sip our beers, waiting on the guys to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a few hours and we are still sitting at the bar. "You're quiet." Piney says as he takes the seat next to me. "Just worried I guess." I tell him. "He'll be fine. They all will." he tells me and I nod. "You serious about Tig?" Piney asks. I look up at him and straighten up and say "I am." and you see the look of pride in his eyes. "Good baby girl. We all want you to be happy and if it means being with his old ass then we are all happy for you." He tells me and I smile. "Thanks Piney. You guys are the only real family I've ever had." I tell him. "But?" he asks. "But as much as I care about Tig, he's not going to want to stay with just me. He's done the whole Old Lady thing and it didn't work out for him and I know he loves being single. Just taking it a day at a time like he said." I tell him as I look back down at the beer in front of me. Piney touches my shoulder and says "He might surprise you." I shake my head and just stare off into space.

It isn't much longer, we hear the bikes and Gemma and I walk out to the guys. She walks over to Clay and I walk over to Tig and he pulls me close, kissing me softly. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah Doll." he tells me as he puts his arm around my shoulder and walks into the clubhouse with me. "Let's head to bed." he says and I nod. I kiss Gemma's cheek as I walk by and hug Clay before heading to the dorm with Tig.

Once inside the dorm, he heads into the shower and while he's showering, I put him some clean clothes and a fresh towel on the counter and head back out to the bedroom. When Tig comes back out, he sees me sitting on the bed against the headboard with the covers turned down, looking down at my hands. He moves closer and sits beside me and it pulls me from my thoughts and I wipe away the tear that's fallen. He takes my hand and asks "Why are you crying baby?" I put my head on his shoulder and say "Just in my own head." I tell him. "Talk to me." He tells me. "Nothing for you to worry about." I tell him and he says "You know you can talk to me." I shake my head and say "You have more important things to worry about than the stupid shit running through my head. I'll talk to Gemma about it tomorrow and see if I can't work through it." I tell him. He pulls me to straddle him and cups my face. "Tell me baby." he says. I look down at my hands on his chest and say "I know we're together, and I'm really happy about that but I know you've done the whole Old Lady thing and it didn't work out for you. I know you love being single. If you want us to just stay friends, I'm okay with that. I just don't want you to be with me and then decide you miss being single." I tell him. "Like I said baby, we're taking this a day at a time but baby, we're together. I care about you a lot and I know you care about me. You've already proven that." he tells me. He slides down in the bed and pulls me with him. I turn with my back to him and he wraps his arms around me and holds me back against him. "Goodnight baby." he tells me. "Goodnight Tig." I say before I hear his breathing even out telling me he's asleep. I slip out of the bed and down the hall to the ladder. Climbing up, I sit in one of the chairs and sob.

I sat up there until the sun came up and I hear someone climbing the ladder. I look over and see Tig. He walks over and pulls me to stand before sitting where I was and pulling me into his lap and holding me close. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't shut off." I tell him. We sit for a few minutes before he nudges me to stand and he stands with me. "Come on." he tells me and pulls me towards the ladder.

Once down, he pulls me to his dorm, without a word, he pulls me into the bathroom. Starting the water and letting it warm up, he starts to strip me down and then himself and we step into the shower. Putting me with my back to the water and letting the water run over my body. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss as he pulls me close and I melt into him. Pinning me to the wall, he reaches behind my thighs and lifts me up. My arms are around his neck and my legs go around his waist and without a word, he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out, slow and easy, he causes me to find release after release before finding his inside me. Without pulling out, he kisses me hard and says "You're mine baby doll." I nod and he pulls out of me and lets me down. We get out of the shower, him putting a towel around his waist before holding one out for me. We walk into the bedroom and he pulls me to the bed. Laying down, he tells me "Get some sleep babe. I'll let Gemma know you're resting." I'm so tired, I can't help but just nod before drifting off to sleep feeling him kissing my temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little later, I wake up and after getting dressed, I head to the main room and grab a bottled water from the fridge and head to the office to talk to Gemma. I walk in the door and she looks up at me. "Hey baby girl." she says. "Hey Gem." I tell her, sitting down on the couch. "How'd you sleep?" she asks. "I slept." I tell her and she looks at me concerned. Getting up, she closes both doors and says "Talk." I take a deep breath as she sits on the couch next to me and I say "Just worried about shit." I look down at my hands and say "You know how I feel about Tig and he said we're together but I just don't want him to regret being with me, you know?" I say. "Honey, do you know what makes a good Old Lady?" she asks and I look at her. "A woman that will do whatever it takes to protect her man and that's what you did." she tells me. "And I'd do it again but I just worry that he's going to miss being single and regret being with me. Before I went to sleep this morning, we hooked up in the shower but I still worry." I tell her. Tilting my chin up, she says "You better hold that head up. He's with you and he won't miss being single because he sees how loyal you are." she tells me.

After talking to Gemma, I am feeling a little better. I walk out of the office and over to the picnic table and watch him work. When he sees me sitting there, he walks over and stands between my legs and his hands go to my thighs and mine go to his waist and I pull him closer. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "I slept okay." I tell him. He looks at me for a second and asks "How are you with everything?" I lay my head against his chest and saying "Taking it a day at a time. I did talk to Gemma though and I think I have my head a little straighter." I tell him. Tilting my chin up he kisses me softly and says "Good because I miss seeing my girl's beautiful smile." I smile softly and he kisses me one more time. "You're mine Doll." he says and I say "Yeah, I am."

We are still standing there together when we see that black car pull into the lot. Stahl gets out of the car and I roll my eyes. "Just who I'm looking for." she says. Tig stands a little straighter and I pull him a little closer. "Penelope, see, you told us that your friend here was with you the night we questioned you about." she tells us. "And he was." I tell her. "Well, you see I still believe you're lying for him." she says. "Why would I lie?" I ask, looking at her innocently. "To save your little friend here." she says. I move Tig so that I can stand up and stand in front of him and he puts his arms around me from behind. "If you got something to say to my Old Lady then say it." he says and I stand a little taller. "Just want to give her a chance to recant her story." she says. "Why would I? I told the truth." I tell her. "You're sticking to your story?" she asks. "I'm sticking to the truth." I tell her. "Okay then. We'll see." she tells me before heading to her car and heading off of the lot.

When she finally leaves, I pull away from Tig. "You called me your Old Lady." I say. Pulling me close and kisses me hard and says "Yeah I did." I smile softly and say "Okay." before he crashes his lips with mine. When we separate, I just look at him and he caresses my face and before I can ask he says "You're my Old Lady." I lean up and kiss him softly and he pulls me closer as he deepens the kiss. We hear someone clear their throat and see Gemma standing there. "I see you two have worked through your shit." she says. "Working on it." I tell her and feel him kiss the top of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, the guys are in church and I am sitting at the bar with Gemma. "You okay baby girl?" she asks. "Yeah. I think so." I tell her. "What is it?" she asks. "I don't know what to do." I tell her and she takes my hand and leads me to the office and closes both doors. "Talk." she tells me. "Fucking Stahl showed up talking about knowing that I'm lying for Tig and shit and talking about letting me recant my story and I told her that I told the truth and she is bound and determinted to prove that I lied. But he called me his Old Lady." I tell her. "That's great baby. But don't worry too much about Agent Bitch. The guys will figure it out." she tells me and I just nod.

We head back into the clubhouse and see the guys walking out of church. Tig walks over to me and kisses me softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. Just worried." I tell him. He leans down and whispers "We have a plan." I look at him and nod before wrapping my arms around his waist and my head against his chest. After a few minutes he says "Let's go for a ride." I nod and we walk out to his bike. We head up to the cliffs and when I get off the bike, he dismounts behind me and I walk to the edge. He walks over and puts his hands on my hips from behind and asks "You trust me?" I turn in his arms and say "Completely." He smiles and says "Do you love me?" I look at him confused but say "With everything in me." He kisses me softly and says "I love you too." I smile softly and he says "We have a plan. But we need your help." he tells me. "Anything you need." I tell him. Kissing me again, he says "We need you to file a complaint of harassment against her." he tells me. "Okay. We can get Lowen to the clubhouse and have her file it." I tell him. "Okay. We'll do that in the morning." he tells me.

The next morning, we are sitting at one of the tables with Lowen. "Now tell me what happened." she says. "Agent Stahl has been accusing Tig of being involved in a missing person case. She said someone reported that they saw someone leaving this person's place looked like Tig. But there's no way it was him because the night that she said he was supposedly there, he was with me." I tell her. "There's no way he could have left and you not know?" she asks and looks from me to Tig and back. "No. We were in bed all night...alone." I tell her and she says "Okay. So how has she harassed you?" she asks. "I went in and gave my statement after telling her that he was with me all night and that we were hooking up. After that, she's come by and started talking about proving that I'm lying and how she doesn't believe we are together. She just won't leave us alone. She has nothing on him but still wants to keep pushing shit and it's stressing me out. He was with me all night and she keeps pushing it." I tell her. "I'll file the complaint and let you know what I find out." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her and she nods before she walks away.

A little later, we are sitting on one of the couches and I am sitting beside him and his fingers are laced with mine and I am quiet. "You okay doll?" he asks. I just look at him and I stand and pull him to stand. Leading him to the roof, we climb up and head to the two chairs that are up there. "Talk to me." he says. "There's so much going on. She's not going to stop Tig." I tell him. "I know." he tells me. "If she keeps this shit up...if she…" I say and then stop. "If she what doll?" he asks. I look at him and say "Marry me." He looks at me shocked and I ask "You love me?" and he nods. "Marry me. If we're married then no matter what, she can't make me testify against you." I say. "Pen…" he starts. "Hear me out. I love you. I've loved you since the first minute I saw you. I want this. Not just because of Stahl and her shit but I want this. I want to be your Old Lady. I want to be your wife. Marry me." I say. "Okay." he tells me. I move to his lap and he says "I'll have Lowen get us a license and a justice. Are you sure about this?" he asks. "Honestly? Yeah." I tell him. "Then let's make you a Trager." he tells me before crashing his lips with mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tig calls Lowen before we leave the roof to bring the justice and a marriage license. We come down from the roof and we walk up to the bar, with smiles on our faces and his arms pulling me closer. "Glad to see you two smiling." Gemma says. "Don't you usually smile on your wedding day?" I ask and everyone looks at us shocked. "Wedding day?" Jax asks. "Yeah. I asked Tig to marry me." I say and they all smile. Before Clay can say anything, I say "I want to marry Tig. I know it means I won't have to testify against him but I love Tig." I tell him. Clay moves forward to hug me and says "Then let's get you married."

About that time, Lowen walks in with a justice with her. I look at Clay and ask "Will you give me away?" He smiles and says "I would be honored sweetheart." before hugging me again. We stand in front of the justice and he says "Who gives this woman away?" Clay speaks up and says "The Sons of Anarchy does." and I look at him and smile. Looking back at Tig, the justice says "Alexander Trager, do you take Penelope Jacobs to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tig smiles and says "I do." and I smile. The justice turns to me and says "Penelope Jacobs, do you take Alexander Trager to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look at Tig and say "I do." and you see his smile widen. The justice looks from me to Tig and I see him nod his head slightly and the justice nods back. I look at Tig confused and he says "I vow to be a loving husband and to show you the same loyalty that you have shown me. I vow to give you all of me and to always show you how much I love you." he tells me and there are tears in my eyes. "I vow to be a loving wife, loyal Old Lady and to give you all of me and to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." I say. "That being said, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." he says and Tig pulls me close and kisses me hard and you hear everyone around us cheering. "Let's get you a drink Mrs Trager." Tig says and I can't help but laugh.

Once we get to the bar, the prospect and a couple of croweaters start handing out shots. Clay raises his shot and says "We are so happy to officially have you in the family Baby Girl. You're the closest thing I have to a daughter and it makes me...us all...happy to see you with that huge smile on your face. Here's to family." he says and we all take the shot. Tig looks at Happy and asks "You feel like doing some ink?" Happy smirks and says "Yeah brother." before heading to his dorm to get his kit. "What are you thinking?" I ask Tig. "Wedding rings and a crow." he tells me and I pull him close and crash my lips with his.

Happy comes back out to the main room and we sit at one of the tables. He takes Tig's hand and tattoos the name Penny across Tig's left ring finger and it looks perfect. I look at him and he kisses me softly. "You want Tig on there?" Happy asks me and before I answer, Tig says "Alex." Happy nods and puts the name Alex across the same finger. "One more." Tig says and Happy smirks again. "Crow?" he asks and Tig nods. "Where?" Happy asks. Tig looks at me and I say "Shoulder? I always wear tank tops so it will be seen." I tell him and he nods. An hour later I have a beautiful Crow on my left shoulder with Tig's name in a banner below it and he had the words "Never More" put around the Crow for my love of Edgar Allen Poe. Once I have his Crow and our wedding rings are done, I pull Tig towards the hallway. "What are you doing Doll?" he asks, smirking. I pull him close and say "I want to fuck my husband." He crashes his lips with mine before picking me up and carrying me to our dorm where we spend the rest of the night tangled up together as husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I feel Tig start to stir next to me and he places soft kisses to my neck and shoulder. I snuggle back into him and he says "Let's go get breakfast." I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and say "Okay baby." before we get up and get dressed. Heading out to his bike, we head to the diner and order our food. Sitting across from each other, we are eating when Stahl walks up. "Look at this. The happy couple having breakfast." she says. I roll my eyes and say "Can I help you?" She looks at me and says "Just wanted to see how things were going with you two." she says smugly. "Things are going pretty well actually." I say smirking and see Tig smirking too. "Really." she states like she doesn't believe me. We go to move from the booth and Tig says "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon." She looks at us shocked and asks "Honeymoon?" I look at her and say "Yeah. You didn't think we were serious. Doesn't get more serious than being married, does it?" I ask smirking. Tig pulls my hand and says "Let's go Doll. I got plans for you." he says before I start laughing and follow behind him.

Pulling up to my house, we see a black car park a few houses down. Walking up to the house, he picks me up and I start laughing at him carrying me across the threshold. Putting me down, he kisses me hard before pulling me to the couch. He sits down and I straddle him. Kissing him deeply I whisper against his lips. "You see the car out there?" He nods and says "Doesn't matter. We're together, we're married. They don't have shit on me." he tells me and I nod. Kissing him again, I just enjoy being with my husband. I caress his face and he says "We're good Doll." I nod and put my forehead to his.

The next day, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk inside, Clay walks over and asks "How's the honeymoon?" I smirk and say "Pretty fucking good." and he starts laughing. "There is one thing though." I say and he looks at me concerned. "Do you think Lowen could help me file harassment charges against Stahl? She showed up at the diner yesterday morning and then followed us home and sat outside the house watching until this morning." I say and he says "I'll call her and get it handled." I nod and say "Thanks Pop." before he smiles and walks away. Tig looks at me and I say "If they see we're married and I press harassment charges on her, that might take the heat off of you for a bit." He nods and kisses me softly. "I love you Doll." I smile and say "I love you too Alex."

A little later, the harassment charges are filed and Lowen tells me she's adding a no contact order against her too for us. We are sitting around the clubhouse, and I am at the bar with Gemma and he's at the pool table with Happy and I can't help but watch him. "You seem happy." Gemma says. "I am. I'm married to the man I love. If I knew stepping up like that would have gotten me his crow and his last name, I would have done it the day I first saw him." I tell her. "Honey, you got him because you proved what a great Old Lady you could be. You're strong honey and you've done nothing but show your loyalty to him and the club." she tells me. "I'll always be loyal to him and the club." I tell her seriously and we hear Clay say "And that makes you SAMCRO sweetheart." and I can't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We decided to stay at the clubhouse that night and we go to bed wrapped around each other like we have been every night since we've been together. Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into his chest, like normal, when I feel him start to stir. He kisses the top of my head and whispers "Morning Doll." I smile and say "Morning Tigger." before looking up at him. He looks into my eyes and smiles softly, seeing nothing but happiness in my eyes. "I love you." he says. "I love you too Alex. So fucking much." I tell him.

We get up and ready for the day and head to the bar for coffee. The prospect puts a cup in front of both of us and Tig pulls me close to stand between his knees. This seems to be the norm for us. We are standing at the bar still when Gemma comes in. "Tig, a cab just pulled up. Dawn is here." she tells him. "Come on babe." he tells me and laces his fingers with mine before walking outside to see his daughter. "What's going on Dawnny?" he asks. "It's Margeaux now...with an X." she tells him and Gemma and I roll our eyes while Tig just nods. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you sweetheart." he says. "It's Fawn. She's bad." she tells him and goes on to tell him about how Fawn as an eating disorder and she can get her into a rehab to help her but it's expensive and cons him out of fifteen grand. "Who's this?" she asks Tig. "This ia my wife Penny." he says. "Wife?" she asks and we both nod. "You going to be good with helping my sister?" she asks, glaring at me. "If that's what your dad wants to do then I support him." I say, not stating my opinion. Gemma comes up and says "I just spoke to Fawn. She's in Chicago with her boyfriend." she tells him. "I know. She called me the other day. I know she just wants money but at least she came around." he says as the cab pulls off with her in tow. He looks at me and I say "You're a good dad baby." and he kisses me softly.

A little later, we are sitting at the bar and I am staring at my beer bottle, lost in thought. "What's on your mind Doll?" he asks. I look at him and he kisses me softly. "You not doubting me are you?" he asks. I smile softly and say "No baby. Just thinking about something." I tell him. He pulls me closer and I say "I love you and seeing you with Dawn and…" I start to ramble and he stops me with a kiss. "Don't for the first minute think I ain't planning on knocking you the fuck up." he tells me before grabbing my face and kissing me hard. When we separate, I smile wide and say "I love you Mr Trager. "I love you too Mrs Trager." he says and we both start laughing.

That night, we head to bed and he hovers over me. "Love me Alex." I say. "Always." he says before we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me slow and easy, I moan in his ear, "Harder Tigger. Show me who my pussy belongs to." He groans and starts to slam into me hard and fast before we both find our release, him finding his inside me. Snuggling into his chest, he kisses the top of my head and we drift off to sleep knowing we are with the one that we love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, we both get up and head out for coffee. Sitting at the bar, me next to him, both of us enjoying the coffee and the quiet. I feel him put his hand on my thigh and I smile softly at him. I lean over and kiss him softly and he pulls me to stand between his knees. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go to my hips. I put my forehead to his and kiss him softly. "I love you Tiggy." I whisper. "I love you too babe." Gemma walks up and says "Let me steal your Old Lady a minute." Tig nods and I walk over to the side with her. "What's up?" I ask. "You have a visitor in the office." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Who?" I ask. "Lucas." she tells me and I look at her even more confused. I look at Alex and Gemma says "Might not be a bad idea to take your Old Man with you." knowing that I don't want to see him because of how bad our breakup was.

Walking over to the bar, I tell Tig. "You remember my ex? Lucas?" I ask and I see him glare and he nods. "He's here. Asking for me." I tell him. "Let's go." he tells me, taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine as we walk out to the office. Lucas walks out of the office as we walk out of the clubhouse and Tig says "Stay behind me." I nod and me and Gemma follow him to where Lucas is standing. "You need something?" Tig asks. "Want to talk to Penny." he says. "What do you need with her?" Tig asks, keeping me behind him. "Don't think that concerns you." Lucas says. "Anything you need to say to my wife is my concern." Tig says. "Wife?" Lucas asks. "Yeah. Now, what do you need?" Tig asks. "You really married his old ass? Seriously?" Lucas asks and I say "Yeah I did. Now you can leave." Lucas shakes his head. "Only man you can get to take your fat ass is someone old enough to be your father." he says laughing. Tig steps closer to Lucas, letting go of my hand, and says "Your best bet is to leave. Now. And if you come near my wife again, I will fucking kill you."

I turn around and leave them standing there and head to the roof with Gemma following me. She grabs my arm to stop me and I tell her "I just need a few." before climbing the ladder. When Tig gets Lucas to leave, he walks into the clubhouse and Gemma walks up. "She's on the roof." Tig nods and heads up the ladder.

Walking over to where I am sitting, he pulls me to stand and takes the seat I was sitting in and pulls me to his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my temple. "I don't think he's coming back." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him. "You know that shit he was saying ain't true right?" he asks. "I know." I tell him. "I love you." he tells me. "I love you." I whisper. "Let's go lay down." he tells me and I nod.

We walk into the dorm and he sits on the bed and takes his boots off before laying on the bed next to me. He holds me close but I can't get my mind to shut off. He leans over me and kisses me softly, deepening the kiss just a little and I feel him start to raise my shirt up and I stop him and pull away. Tig grabs my hand and pulls me to lay back down. "Don't do that. Babe, you're the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." he tells me. "I need to go help Gemma." I tell him and head towards the door but he grabs my hand and stops me. "No you don't. Look at me." he tells me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly before telling me "Let me show you how fucking perfect you are." I nod and he leads me back to the bed. We lay down and he starts to undress me and as much as I don't want him to see me, I let him. He sheds his own clothes and enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, we both find our release. He lays beside me and I pull the covers up around us so he can't see me. "Don't hide from me Doll." he says and I just nod as I snuggle into his chest.

Over the next several days, I am still having sex with Tig and still eating but I always make an excuse to sneak to the bathroom to purge it. I have to lose weight. I have to get skinny. I walk out of the bathroom and see one of the croweaters standing there. I look at her and say "Don't say a word to anyone. Please." She nods and I walk away.

Walking out to the main room, I sit at the bar and ask the prospect for a bottled water. He hands me one and I walk to the roof again. I've been spending a lot of time up here. While I sit on the roof, I can see the guys milling about and watch Tig pushing Abel on the swing. I hear someone coming up the ladder and see it's Jax. He takes the seat next to me and says "He's good with my boys." I nod and say "He is." He looks at me and asks "You thinking about kids with him?" I nod and say "We've talked about it but...we've talked about it." I say. "But what?" he asks. "I see how he is with your boys and his daughter. We've been talking about it." I tell him again. "So you keep saying. You wanna tell me what's really on your mind and why you're sitting up here alone?" he asks. "Just needed some time to think." I tell him. "About?" he asks. "I love Tig so fucking much." I say and I feel a tear fall. "But?" he asks. I shake my head. "Just shit running through my head. Lucas showed up. Talking about the only one I could get to marry my fat ass was someone old enough to be my father. You know his age doesn't bother me." I tell him. "But the comment about your weight does." he says and I nod. "You realize you're not fat right?" he asks and I don't respond. "Right?" he asks and I say. "Doesn't matter." before getting up and heading down the ladder.

I walk into the dorm and to the bathroom and lock the door. I start to purge what little is on my stomach before getting into the shower. I hear someone knock on the door but I don't answer when I hear Tig call out. I finish my shower and then after getting dressed in a baggy shirt and some sweats, I walk out into the dorm. "Come here." Tig tells me from his spot on the bed. I walk over and he holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me into his lap. "You know I love you." he says. "I know. I love you too." I tell him. "I talked to Jax." he says and I stand up and wrap my arms around myself. He looks up at me and says "What do you need from me?" I shake my head and say "You're already doing it." I tell him. "Apparently it's not enough if you won't even look at me." he says. "It's not you. You've been amazing Alex, just, I can't...I...I need space." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Bull shit. You need to get rid of that shit that fuck boy put in your fucking head. You think I don't know you've been making yourself fucking puke up everything you eat? How long you been doing that shit?" he asks. "Few days." I whisper. "That shit stops now. I'm not losing my fucking wife because some fucking ex wants to fuck with your head. You let me worry about him. You just keep being the beautiful fucking angel you've been for me. Do you hear me?" he asks and I nod. He steps in front of me and says "Look at me." and his voice is very dominating. I look up at him and he says "You are smart and beautiful and sexy and you're mine. The only one that needs to be happy with you is you but baby you make me so fucking happy." he says and I nod. He pulls me close and I whisper. "Thank you."

He leads me to the bed to lay down and lays with me. Holding me close, we just lay there, together. I feel him rub his hand up and down my back and I can't get close enough. After a little bit, he says "You need to eat something." I shake my head and say "I'm not hungry." He tilts my chin up and says "You're going to eat something. I need to put some meat on your bones if I'm gonna knock you up. You still owe me a kid, remember?" he asks and I nod. Kissing me hard, when we separate, he says "You're fucking perfect." I nod and say "I love you Alex." before we get up and he leads me to the bar to get Gemma to get me something to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a couple of weeks and while I'm eating and not purging but I'm still really self conscious. Sitting at the bar, Tig is sitting next to me and we are drinking our coffee and I still won't look him in the eye. He tilts my chin up and says "I love you." before kissing me softly but I don't say it back. "Hey." he says and I look at him. "I love you." he says. "I love you." I whisper before pulling away from him. "I'm gonna see if Gemma needs any help." I tell him before walking away.

Bobby walks up and asks "She okay?" Tig looks at him and says "No. She's not. Her head's been fucked up since her fucking ex showed up." Bobby asks "What's going on with her?" Tig says "She was fucking purging everything she ate. Barely letting me touch her and when she does, she hides herself from me after." Bobby runs his hand down his face and asks "What does she need?" Tig shakes his head and says "I don't know. Think I might talk to Gemma and see what she thinks." Bobby nods and says "Good idea brother. Let us know what she needs. You too." he says before patting Tig's shoulder and walking away.

Tig gets up and heads outside to see me coming out of the garage. I walk up to Tig and say "I think I'm gonna lay down. My head hurts a little." He kisses me and says "I'll check on you shortly." before kissing me again. I nod and head inside. Walking to the dorm, I change into a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy shirt and get into the bed. I lay there and all I hear is Lucas in my head. I have to get Tig to let me go. But how?

Tig walks into Gemma's office and sits on the couch. "What can I do for you baby?" she asks. Tig leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees and sighs. "I don't know how to help my Old Lady Gemma. She won't look at me. She hides from me. She's pushing me away and barely even tells me she loves me anymore. How do I get her past this shit?" he asks, looking up at her. "Well, first, you take out that piece of shit that fucked with her head. Then you come back and you take your wife and spend a couple of days at the cabin, showing her how much you love her." she says. "The cabin. You think it might help her relax a little?" he asks and she nods. "I do." she tells him. He stands up and kisses her cheek and says "I'm gonna go lay down with my Old Lady. I'll have Juice look into him while we're laying down." he says. "You go ahead. I'll get Juice on it." she tells him and he nods. "Thanks Mom." he says before walking out of the office.

Walking into the dorm, he takes his kutte off and then his boots before taking his pants and shirt off. He slips into bed with me and sees that I am in baggy clothes again. He wraps his arms around me and I pull away from him. "Don't do that. Please." he says. I get out of the bed and he sits up on the side of the bed. "I want a divorce Alex." I say and he shakes his head. "I won't sign the papers. You got my crow. My last name. You promised me babies. We ain't getting a divorce Doll." he tells me. "I want a divorce Alex. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you anymore." I tell him. He stands up and walks towards me and I back away. "Don't." I whisper. He steps in front of me and tilts my chin up to look at him. "Everything you've done for me? You've done nothing but show me that you love me. You can tell me you don't love me all you want but your actions say different. I know you love me. You've my fucking wife. You're my Old Lady. Now, I'm gonna take care of that fuck that put that shit in your head and then we're going to the cabin for a few days so that I can knock you up. Then we're going to have our kid and live happily ever fucking after. You understand me?" he asks and I don't answer. He grips my chin tighter but not enough to hurt me and says "My crow my pussy. What I say goes and I say you're the sexiest woman I have ever fucking laid eyes on and you're mine." I look into his eyes and say "Okay." He kisses me hard and says "I love you." I nod and say "I love you too Alex." before he leads me to the bed and we lay down together and he just holds me close until I doze off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up a little later, Tig is still laying next to me. "Hey baby." I hear him whisper. "Hey." I whisper back. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. "I love you doll face." he says. "Love you." I whisper and he pulls me closer to him. I feel him start to place soft kisses to my neck and his fingers find the bottom hem of the sweater I have on. He starts to run his fingers along my side just barely, not pushing me. I can see the window and it's dark outside. "Let's get into something more comfortable." he tells me and I nod. I stand and grab a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt and head to the shower.

Getting in, I let the hot water wash over me and feel tears starting to fall again. I feel his arms go around me and I try to get out of the shower and away from him and he pulls me close. I close my eyes and the tears start falling harder. "I got you baby." he tells me as I sob. "I can't do this Alex." I tell him. He turns me around and pins me to the shower wall. "What can't you do baby?" he asks. "I can't get my head right. I keep hearing him telling me how fat and worthless I am. How can you even look at me?" I ask. "Because you're the sexiest thing I've laid eyes on." he tells me. He takes one of my hands and puts it on his hard member and says "You are the only one that can get me hard like this. You hear me?" he asks. I nod my head and wrap my hand around his member and start to stroke him slowly. He puts his forehead against mine and says "Fuck doll that feels real good." After a couple of minutes, he pulls my hand away and I think I did something wrong. He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist and my arms around his neck. He brushes his nose against mine and says "I want to be inside my wife." I kiss him softly and whisper "I need you."

That's all I had to say before he was entering me. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, he makes love to me in the steam of the shower and I start losing myself to him. As he thrusts in and out of me, and whispers "I love you Penny. God I fucking love you." I feel his lips on my neck, marking me, and I whisper "I love you too Alex." When we both reach our release, him finding his inside me, we clean off and get dressed.

Walking out to the main room, we walk up to the bar and Gemma walks up to us. "How you doing baby?" she asks. "Getting there I think." I tell her and she sees that I'm in a slightly form fitting shirt and jeans. "You'll get there." she tells me before kissing my cheek. Clay stands from the table where he was sitting and yells "Church!" and everyone heads into the chapel. Alex stands and kisses me deeply and says "Stay with Gemma. I'll be out soon." I nod and he says "I love you." I look at him and say "I love you." before he heads inside.

Inside the chapel, Tig is sitting in his spot to Clay's side. "What do we know about this fucker?" Clay asks. Juice opens the file he has and says "Looks like when Penny was with him, he used to beat her up pretty bad. He's living about five miles outside of Charming and looks like he's not working at the moment." Clay looks at Tig and he's looking down at his wedding ring and he looks up at Clay and says "I want to rip his fucking throat out." and you can tell he's raging with anger. "We know where he is, let's leave in ten." Clay says before banging the gavel.

They come out of the chapel and Tig walks right by me and to the dorms. I watch him go before looking down at my hand and slipping my wedding rings off and handing them to Gemma. "Tell him I'm sorry." I say before heading towards the door and outside. Jax runs after me while Gemma runs to the dorm. She opens the dorm door and says "You need to get off your ass and go after your wife." He looks up at her and she hands him my wedding rings and says "She said to tell you she's sorry." Tig jumps up and heads towards the door.

As I leave the lot, Jax is right behind me. He grabs my arm and I pull away from him. He jumps in front of me and stops me. "Let me go Jax. Please." I plead and there are tears rolling down my face. "You ain't leaving darlin." he says and about that time, I feel someone pull me away from Jax and without opening my eyes I know it's Alex. "Don't leave me doll. Please." he says softly as he holds me closer to him. I start to sob harder and between sobs I say "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." and he starts to carry me back inside and to our dorm. He sits on the bed and moves against the headboard, pulling me between his legs. "Baby, it's okay. I got you. I won't let him hurt you again." he whispers into my ear. "I don't want to be here anymore Alex." I whisper. "Baby, please don't say that. I need you here." He says and I shake my head and try to get up and he pulls me closer. "I'm not letting you go. You're my wife. My Old Lady. I love you so fucking much." He tells me. "Alex…" I start. "Alex nothing. You're not leaving." he tells me. He takes my hand and puts my wedding rings back on and says "Don't let these leave your finger again." I nod and he says "I'm gonna make sure nothing ever happens to you again." he tells me and I nod. "I love you Penny." I look up at him and say "I love you Alex." He kisses me softly and just holds me close until Chibs knocks on the door, telling him it's time to go.


End file.
